


Time-Management

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://ceria-taliesin.livejournal.com/profile">ceria_taliesin</a>'s prompt of <i>Kingsley/Tonks: adultery, peppermint, punishment</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time-Management

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/gifts).



> Written on 9 October 2008 in response to [ceria_taliesin](http://ceria-taliesin.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Kingsley/Tonks: adultery, peppermint, punishment_.

"Four arrests this month," Kingsley noted, his tone mild.

"It would've been five but for that git's incompetence!"

Kingsley waited for the other Aurors to leave the room, his heart hammering. "I've explained the appropriate—"

"'Punishment'?" Tonks demanded. "That bastard Brooks never follows up on crimes related to adultery. Spouses trying to kill one another is just another 'spat' to him! He's—"

"Gone," Kingsley murmured, against Tonks' mouth, "and you can be sure I've got people following up with the spouses."

"Sometimes I hate this job."

Kingsley kissed her. _Peppermint_. "I rather like these meetings."

"They can be interesting, yeah."


End file.
